Possession
by MelTheAngryVegan
Summary: Lovino knew that Rune was different. He knew he wasn't an emotionless clone. The other nations were wrong. He would know if he was being controlled, right? After all, Rune said he loved him. Why would he lie about that? And he promised they would be together, forever. With no one to interfere. Runemano, RunexRomano HetaHazard AU oneshot.


"This way, right?" Lovino asked quietly, tightening the grip he had on Rune's hand as they turned a corner.

"Yes." Rune nodded, "Just stay close to me, alright? I don't want you to get hurt I anything pops out." He glanced around the empty white corridor, relieved that no one seemed to be there. "We'll be there soon, so don't worry."

He nodded somewhat distractedly in reply, absently raising a hand to tighten the bandages around his head. Rune had woken him up earlier and immediately told him that they were leaving. He said that the others would be meeting them at the rendezvous later.

Lovino glanced behind him and frowned. Things were a little too quiet for his liking. "Are you sure that they're going to meet us there?"

Rune nodded. "Of course they are. But you're the most injured, and since I know my way around the manor they thought it would be best for me to get you out of here." He paused, wondering if the other was beginning to doubt him. "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe. And the others are fine too."

Lovino nodded slowly, letting his eyes close. "I know… I'm just worried about the others." He glanced at the ground and then back up at Rune. "We'll be out soon, right? And then it'll all be over?"

He nodded, smiling a little. "Of course. We are almost there. You worry too much, Lovino," he laughed a little and the Italian pouted slightly, rolling his eyes.

"I'm not worrying…" he muttered. Still, he glanced around nervously and continued sweeping his eyes across the area in case something seemed out of place or one of the infected showed up. Rune had a gun, and so did he, but he did not know if he could fight very well in his condition.

Finally, the clone stopped in front of an elevator. Not the one that had exploded of course, but a different one. Still a little wary, since the last elevator ride he had almost been on went quite tragically, Lovino took a small step back.

The grip on his hand tightened and a pair of arms briefly encircled him. "It's okay. You'll be fine. I'm right here," Rune gently rubbed his back, hoping that it would calm him down. He smiled a little when he felt Lovino lean into the embrace and hug back, nodding.

"Y-yeah." He muttered back, taking a small step out of Rune's hug, face slightly red. Rune took pride in the fact he had made Lovino a bit calmer and nodded, taking his hand again as he reached forward and pressed the 'up' button.

The elevator doors opened with a quiet 'ding' and Rune walked inside, having to pull Lovino with him slightly to get him inside. Lovino was holding his hand so tightly that it hurt, and his face was pale. Rune didn't mind that it almost hurt. He just squeezed his hand back as they began to ascend.

It was silent other than the whir of the elevator. "… They're right behind us, right?" he asked.

Rune nodded. "Yes. Right behind us. You'll be able to see your brother and Antonio soon, I promise, Lovino…"

Lovino exhaled in relief and some color returned to his face. He leaned his head against the albino's shoulder and closed his eyes. A strange smile tugged at Rune's lips at seeing Lovino look so content. It was almost funny, actually. He would not be so happy for long, but Rune would deal with that when the time came.

No, when he had rescued Lovino, he didn't know that Rune had made a drug to alter his memory in Rune's favor. No, no one knew that Lovino had been brainwashed. Then again, how would Rune have gotten him to go along with everything? How would he be trusted?

He couldn't gain trust, he couldn't _really_ gain it, since he was an emotionless clone after all. That's why he had to control people to get what he wanted. It was the only way he could gain some form of 'happiness'.

And the others? They would not be coming to recue Lovino, sadly. Not after closing them in the cafeteria by use of bombs. They would die before digging out through all that rubble. He had made extra sure the others would be staying there. No, they would not be escaping anytime soon. His boss? Well, he needed him out of the way and that had been done, since he obviously wouldn't have agreed with the plan. Yes, they would stay. Those who inflicted his misery would be trapped like rats until the infected got to them, and he would be with Lovino.

Just the two of them. Together. With no one else to interfere.

The thought made him laugh softly, though Lovino would not pick up the malice in it. No, he would only lean against Rune contentedly without a care, not knowing, not suspecting.

Yes, they were almost there.

* * *

**Erm. Hola friends. xD So yeah, story behind this: I want to do an RP with my friend where Rune is actually emotinoless. And he manipulates people to his will and brainwashes Lovino into trusting/loving him, and makes it so that Lovino thinks he needs to be with Rune to live. Yeah. Pretty fucked up. And Antonio is the one most against it, and knows how Rune really is, but Lovino won't listen to him. And then stuff happens andslkjfsajglsdjglsag;slg;slg;salgk;dsalgk;sa so yeah, I may write a companion piece to this later. Hope you enjoyed it~ (and that u ship runemano as much as me hehe eue)**

**Drop a review~? c:**


End file.
